


Force Sensitive (Only For You)

by Syrum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hux, Force Sex, I don't think the Force works that way, It's only going to get worse, Kylo what are you doing, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, PWP, Top Kylo Ren, Voyeurism, force fingering, force kink, it's a good job Hux likes you as much as he does, seriously, this is not appropriate, this is not what the Force is meant to be used for guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux has a fairly unique fetish; the Force.  He does not realise this, of course, until Kylo Ren decides that an over-zealous display of power is necessary on the bridge of the Finalizer.</p><p>Naturally, Hux drags his favourite-least-favourite Force user off to confront him about this away from the prying eyes of his assembled officers.</p><p>Now with Chapter Two; Bored in the Boardroom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is about as gratuitous as it gets and it ain't getting any better!

He was watching, he was _always_ watching. Hux could feel cold brown eyes boring into the back of his head, and he struggled to tame the shiver that threatened to run down his spine at the sensation. Turning, he glared at Ren’s static form, making certain that the Force-user knew that he was very much aware as to where his gaze had fallen. Still the staring did not abate, and he wasn’t certain that he had expected it to, turning his attention back to the expanse of space before them. Kylo Ren was nothing if not stubborn, petulant child as he was.

“You seem nervous today, General.” Hux almost jumped at the low grate of the man’s voice in his ear, _almost_. He hadn’t heard Ren move, nor felt the air around him displace, and Hux could not quash his own irritation at himself for having missed it.

“And you are as much of a thorn in my side as ever, Lord Ren.” Despite keeping his tone conversational, Hux knew - hoped, even - that by answering back he would invoke the wrath of Snoke’s pet dog. He enjoyed their bouts, heated words thrown across the bridge of the Finalizer without so much of a second thought as to who might hear. It was a way to let go, to unwind from the stress of running such a tight ship, and it was certainly healthier than turning to the bottle as his father had.

It helped that, more often than not, Ren allowed him to win.

His troops and his officers were left satisfied as to who, precisely, was still in command, and yet still held a healthy amount of fear for the leader of the Knights of Ren. It was useful, a way of keeping them in check without having to outright do anything to those who served under him, and a delightful way to let off steam.

Still, something in the air was different that day. A tension, a vibration Hux had not felt before and it was enough to put him on edge. He stood just a little straighter, his eyes a fraction sharper, mouth pressed into a thin line as every small noise, every motion, caught his attention. Ren remained motionless behind him, even his breath appearing muted, a silent ghoul casting it’s shadow over the General’s form. He wasn’t nervous, not really, but there was the undeniable sense that something was about to happen that could not be stopped.

Time stretched on, minutes feeling like hours, and still the knight lingered at his side. Hux could feel the prickle of Ren’s gaze on the back of his neck, never moving, never wavering. Ren was waiting too, but for what Hux had no idea, glowering like an underfed crow waiting for its next meal.

_There!_ He almost hadn’t seen it coming, sensors picking up nothing and alarms remaining silent for a beat too long as the small, single-manned craft fell out of hyperspace a scant few hundred meters from the large viewing windows of the bridge. The Finalizer, enormous star destroyer that it was, had not been designed to fight at such close quarters, their canons would not be able to get a lock on the craft, and it was moving at such speed that even if they could, it would be too late.

“Deflector shields up.” Hux gripped the console in front of him, eyes fixed on the rapidly approaching craft, aimed directly for them. They had seconds, if that, before impact.

“Unresponsive, Sir. Bridge deflector shield is down.” _Oh no_. Hux’s eyes widened, the ship was on top of them, and there was nothing save the wall of transparisteel in front of him to protect them from impact. They were as good as dead, no time to retreat to a safe location, yet if this was how he was going to die Hux was determined he would leave at least some legacy behind when he went. He could at least save the rest of the crew, if not his officers.

“Seal the bridge, prepare for-” To his right, a black-clad arm raised, palm pointing outwards and fingers spread. Hux could feel the odd warmth from Ren as the knight pressed forwards, a ripple of _something_ passing through the General at the almost-contact.

The ship stopped, perhaps half a second from impact, hovering just in front of the large windows, close enough that they could see the pilot’s surprised face. Alarms were blaring and several of his officers were shouting at one another, at him, one man was screaming. Yet Hux saw none of it, eyes wide as he stared at the stationary craft, breath caught in his throat at the display of pure, raw _power_ before him. It pulsed, tugged at him, and for a moment he was certain he could feel the Force as it flowed between Ren and the attacking enemy ship.

A twitch of fingers and the craft shot backwards and away, far enough out that when Ren’s outstretched hand closed into a tight fist, the ship exploding into nothing but ashes and debris, it barely registered on their sensors.

The bridge seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief, relaxing as though a great weight had been lifted. It was a miracle they had survived that one, it seemed, and Hux was left momentarily speechless. It might have been shock, if not for the burning fire that raged within his belly, and he felt as though if he moved from that spot his knees might buckle. Ren was still at his side, and he was certain he felt the briefest ghost of fingers against his hip, just enough to break him from his stupor.

“Back to your posts, I want that shield generator back online within the next ten minutes.” It was a miracle that his voice remained firm, his authority still very much in place. “Unseal the bridge and silence those alarms but I want all decks on full alert until we find out what just happened. Lord Ren, with me.” Pushing away from the console, Hux turned and strode from the bridge, the swish of fabric and the heavy fall of boots only half a step behind. No one moved to stop them, or tried to interrupt their progress, and Hux knew he should really be the one leading the investigation as to how that ship had managed to sneak under their sensors, to get close enough to almost take out a star destroyer, or at the very least the entirety of its command.

He had a good crew, though. They could manage for ten minutes without him.

The office was deserted, as Hux had expected; a small room, sparsely furnished, it made for a good space when he wished to work in silence away from his quarters and nearer to the command bridge. Ren followed him without question, and Hux knew the man had likely caught wind of his madness by now, shutting and locking the door behind them so that they might not be disturbed.

Hux was on his knees in an instant, leather-clad fingers scrabbling to unfasten Ren’s pants past his robes, unfamiliar fastenings proving to be difficult in his frenzied need. The knight had not yet protested, yet he had not helped either, watching Hux with what might have been amusement though it was difficult to tell behind the helmet. Finally Hux was able to yank the things open, dragging them down over Ren’s hips and using his left hand to push the heavy fabric of his robes out of the way.

Ren’s cock was thick and heavy, hanging between his legs with just the beginnings of interest starting to show. Hux leaned in to lick a wet stripe up the length, from tip to base, feeling it stiffen slightly against his tongue and chin as he inhaled the musky scent of the knight. Ordinarily he might have prolonged the act, sucking and nibbling as he teased Ren up to full hardness, yet he could not wait. Taking as much of the flaccid length into his mouth as he could, Hux sucked at the tender flesh, dragging teeth and lips over it as he felt it pulse and harden against the roof of his mouth.

It did not take long to bring the knight up to full hardness, and Hux was certain he heard the man’s breath hitch when the head of his cock hit the back of the General’s throat. Hux moaned around the solid length, lips stretched across the thick flesh as he bobbed up and down, gloved hand stroking that which he could not fit into his mouth.

His movements were imprecise, a little desperate, and as the first taste of Ren’s precum washed over his tongue Hux moaned again. It might have been his imagination, or the agitated state he had found himself in, but he was certain he could taste the raw power flowing from the knight. It was addictive, and it made the press of his own dick against the constrictive fabric of his breeches all the more difficult to ignore.

A whisper of fingers dragged against his hips, up under the hem of his jacket, teasing beneath his waistband. It was enough of a promise to make his breath catch, hips shunting forward on reflex. Hux know if he looked down he would see nothing but the shift of fabric, no actual hands pressing against him, and somehow that made it worse - or better, he wasn’t sure which, breeches shifting down over his hips to leave him bare and open, and he made no move to stop them.

Hux lurched forward as a ghostly touch tugged at his now free length, his cry of surprised pleasure muffled by the flesh within his mouth and then cut off entirely as the head of Ren’s cock hit the back of his throat a little too hard and he gagged. Swallowing it down he persisted, redoubling his efforts and earning a strangled moan from the knight, distorted by the mask. Ren was twitching against him, one hand reaching out to bury itself in Hux’s hair, displacing the coppery locks from their usual gelled back state. He was close, and Hux only sucked harder, bobbed his head a little faster, noises spilling from his throat as his own desperate need overwhelmed him.

The only warning before Ren came was the tightening on fingers in his hair, and Hux found his mouth filled with bitter, salty release, swallowing it down greedily. Ren twitched and moaned above him, thrusting forward into his throat hard enough for it to hurt, hips snapping to a stuttering rhythm as his orgasm washed over him.

“You have a hidden talent it seems, General.” Ren finally panted, once he was able to form words again, mind still a fuzzy haze from the intense wash of pleasure. Hux lapped at the knight’s softening cock, cleaning away the last few droplets that had escaped his mouth when the thick flesh slid free.

“My thanks, Lord Ren.” Hux replied with a slight quirk of his lips, looking inordinately pleased for the unexpected compliment, and even more so when Ren leaned in to wipe a dribble of release from his chin so that he might suck it from the gloved thumb of his knight.

“Your knight?” There was the hint of amusement in Ren’s voice, and he did not miss the way Hux flushed minutely at the perceived slip, even if it had only been inside his own mind.

“Well, you may as well be.” Hux huffed in response, before a strangled groan was tugged from him as the pressure that had remained around his still-hard shaft _squeezed_.

“Very well then.” Ren pushed him back, watching with some amusement as Hux sprawled across the floor, breeches tangled around his knees and face flushed with a mix of arousal and mounting annoyance. “Allow your knight to assist with this little _problem_ you seem to have at present, my General.” The breeches were pulled further down, stopped by the tops of his boots, but it gave Ren enough slack fabric to push Hux’s knees apart.

“Lord Ren-” It might have been a protest or a plea, but whatever Hux had intended to say was cut off with another loud moan, head falling back as a firm pressure settled around his cock and began a strange, tugging rhythm. Hux found himself thrusting up into the sensation with what little leverage he could get from that position, Ren’s hands holding his legs open at an almost painful angle. He was watching, behind that impenetrable black mask, and as the General’s breathing began to quicken, mewling moans increasing in pitch, Ren reached up to release the catches that held the thing together, pulling it from his head.

Hux found himself staring into bottomless brown eyes, drowning in them, pleasure rippling through him as Ren once more placed his hands upon Hux’s knees. Pushing them further apart still, Ren leaned over the General, and Hux very nearly forgot to breathe as the pace of the sensations on his cock increased.

“Come for me.” And Hux did, releasing with a howl of completion, arching up off the floor at an almost unnatural angle and finding himself seemingly suspended there while ribbons of white coated his jacket and bare thighs. He was trembling, eyes shut and mouth open as the last few aftershocks rippled through him and Hux slumped, boneless, in the invisible hold.

“You are-” Swallowing around the quiver in his throat, Hux let his lashes flutter open, tongue flicking out to moisten dry lips. He was struggling to retain a grip on his thoughts, warm and cold at the same time as sweat dried on his skin, feeling sticky and unpleasant and entirely perfect for once.

“Infuriating? Ridiculous?” Ren’s lips twitched up into a smile, thinking over the usual insults the General might throw at him, unable to see past the roaring haze of post-orgasmic bliss for the moment to find what might be lingering upon the man’s tongue. “Exasperating?”

“Astonishing.” Hux finally finished for him with a groan as he let his head fall back, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before letting his eyes drift shut once more.

If Ren passed anyone in the hallways back to the General’s rooms, the unconscious form of Hux pressed tightly to his chest, all anyone saw was the fearsome knight striding alone through the halls of the Finalizer. If asked the next day, the bridge crew would confirm that Hux had returned to the bridge only minutes after he had left and remained there until shortly before the shift swap. And if, when questioned, the security team in charge of the bridge monitoring cameras were asked about a half days worth of missing footage, well, the cameras were damaged in the attack and couldn’t be repaired until that evening.

Nothing was untoward, nothing was amiss, and when he awoke Kylo was fairly certain that Hux wouldn’t mind in the slightest.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you it would get worse~!

“Ren?” Kylo turned to look at Hux, slow smile spreading across his face at the way the slightly shorter man glowered at him.

“Yes, General?” He tried not to let his amusement show, yet it was difficult, particularly considering how close they were standing and the slight stain of pink that showed off the light smattering of freckles across Hux’s nose so beautifully.

“Why are you here?” It was precisely the question Kylo had expected, and he turned back to let his gaze sweep across the gathered officers and dignitaries before them, feeling a mix of aloof disdain and nervousness trickling from each of them in varying quantities at his presence.

“I sensed that something might be amiss, it is best that I remain with you, General.” He might have winced at the twinge of concern in his voice, if not for the fact that only Hux could hear him over the chatter in the room, murmured conversation almost lost to the crowd. He reached out with the Force, the slightest hint of pressure between Hux’s shoulder blades, rubbing in slow, soothing circles and the General leaned back slightly into it.

“I’m sure that isn’t going to be necessary, Lord Ren.” Hux had raised his voice, tone clear that he meant to be overheard, and the flickering of eyes towards them reassured both that he most certainly had.

“Oh but it is, General Hux. The Supreme Leader made it abundantly clear that you are far too vital to lose, and I am to keep you safe.” He paused for a moment, more for dramatic effect than anything else. “Or, at least, mostly unharmed.”

“You think someone here wishes me dead?” The could not appear to be too closely linked, most of the First Order still believed that they despised one another, and it was much better that it remain that way for both their sakes. For the moment, at least.

“Almost certainly, and I believe I know who. When they make their move, I will end their miserable existence.” Ren turned his attention back to Hux, who had shifted closer, enough that he could feel the warmth radiating from the man. “You can thank me later.” Hux huffed out a laugh, pulling away when the gathered delegates filtered into the prepared meeting room, taking his assigned seat at the table. Ren found a spot against the far wall, declining his own seat in favour of picking a location where he could adequately watch the comings and goings in the room.

The meeting itself was as dull as Kylo had expected it to be. Hux remained silent throughout most of it, back ramrod straight in his chair as he listened intently - or at least pretended to, Kylo could not help but sneak brief glances into his lover’s mind to see what he might be pondering on, and it was most certainly not the discussion over whether the interior walls of the new Chancellor building should be painted ‘oatmeal’ or ‘mushroom’. One man, an Admiral judging by his uniform, declared that ‘cafe au lait’ would be a better option.

Kylo wasn’t certain if any of these were legitimate colour choices, but he was starting to feel a little hungry.

_Why did they insist you attend this ridiculous farce of a meeting?_ He could see Hux twitch slightly at the verbal intrusion into his mind, eyes flicking to Ren for a moment and narrowing before he turned his attention back to the speaker.

_Because the budget discussions will directly affect the Finalizer and I need to be here to make certain these idiots don’t decide to cut all funding or something equally ridiculous._ He was getting better at responding mentally, Kylo thought fondly, letting some of that warmth seep over their connection, Hux relaxing slightly in his chair.

_How long until they reach that portion of the agenda?_ Kylo asked hopefully, noting the slightly wry smile that could have been passed off as a response to a fairly terrible joke told further up the table.

_Well, considering this part had been pencilled in to take roughly five minutes and we’ve been here over an hour already, how’s next week for you?_ Groaning over the link, Kylo slumped back further against the wall. He let his mind skim over those in the room once more, not so invasive that they might notice, trying to find the source of his unease, of his visions the night before. One woman stood out still, his original target, her gaze not flickering from the General, though he felt little from her save a conniving want and he suspected she might try for seduction over murder. Not that he would allow either, but her death could wait.

_I am not certain how much more of this I can take. Their posturing is enough to drive a sane man to madness._

_You’re already mad Ren, how’s that working out for you?_

_Better than you might think. I haven’t killed anyone yet, at least._

_Yet._ Hux agreed, and there was perhaps some disappointment in his tone. _Have you decided who wants to kill me yet?_

_Decided?_ Quirking an eyebrow, Kylo knew Hux wouldn’t see the expression through the mask, sending a general impression of it over their link instead. _An odd choice of words._

_If you haven’t found them yet, it’s likely they don’t exist. There aren’t many that can hide from you._ There was something like pride in Hux’s words, and Kylo found that he flushed a little from the unexpected praise. _Still, you were right about this being maddening, if they don’t stop bickering like children I may well end up taking my own life just to escape this nonsense._

_I could distract you, if you’d like?_ Kylo offered, hiding his wicked smirk, twitching his fingers in the air before Hux had even deigned to respond.

_And just how are you intending on doing that?_ He shouldn’t have asked. As soon as the thought appeared in his mind, Hux knew he should not have asked, and Kylo grinned broadly. Fingers drifted up his inner thigh, and Hux had to glance down to make certain they didn’t belong to the ninety-something year old man sat to his left, that this was Ren’s doing. Kylo lingered on the edges of his thoughts, not deep enough to get sucked in, but enough to know that what he was doing was having the desired effect.

Hux sucked in a breath as the invisible hand trailed over his crotch, legs parting slightly where he sat, and Kylo had to switch focus for a moment to ensure the other inhabitants of the room remained unaware as to what was going on.

He returned his attention to the General just in time to see Hux’s pupils expand, lust clouding both judgement and reason as he used the Force to rub against that rapidly growing bulge. Hux slouched in his seat, sliding down a short way and gripping the arms as though his very life depended upon it. His lips were parted, moist from where his tongue had flicked out to wet them, panting slightly and trying to remain silent through the delicious and highly inappropriate torture.

Well now, that wouldn’t do at all, Kylo thought as Hux bit down on his lower lip to stifle a moan. It was hard work keeping the attention of the additional fifteen members of the meeting away from his quivering mess of a General, he deserved some sort of compensation for his efforts and the sound of Hux’s beautiful voice crying out for him would be more than adequate.

It took very little additional concentration to trail the invisible line of Force energy down to cup and fondle at the General’s balls, gentle enough to coax the smallest of whimpers free, the sound increasing in pitch as Kylo applied pressure against Hux’s perineum, massaging it firmly.

This was a familiar dance to both of them, the erotic display of Hux coming undone without ever being touched something of an addiction to Kylo and a fetish for Hux, yet they had never attempted it while clothed before. Or, in fact, while his attention was divided between Hux and the minds of every other person in the room. Still, he seemed to be doing a relatively good job, judging by the way Hux’s head had fallen back against the chair, his mouth open and panting, eyes lidded and cheeks flushed.

_Beautiful_. It was the only warning he offered the General before pushing a tendril of the Force up and in, slender and delicate enough that it barely stretched against the tight ring of muscle, pulsing softly. Hux whined, letting go of his death grip on the arms of the chair so that he might hook one leg up and over, opening himself for his knight. The sight was almost enough to make Kylo abandon his game, march over and take the General in full view of all present, yet he refrained. Somehow.

Instead, he widened the tendril, perhaps to the width of two fingers, not enough for relief on their own or any sort of real stretch. It was delicate work, more like pushing out the inside of a tube than working with anything of volume, and Kylo was fairly certain that _Master Skywalker_ hadn’t even considered this when he had lectured the long-dead Ben on ‘inappropriate use of the Force’ all those years ago.

He wondered if anyone else had tried it before, and sent another series of pulses up the Force intrusion to leave Hux shuddering on his chair.

The topic of conversation was moving on finally, it seemed, and Kylo paid attention for perhaps half a minute before Hux’s low, needy whine brought him back to the task at hand. Still, no one looked at the General, the perfect slick of his hair lost to the thrashing of his head against the back of his seat, arousal flowing off him in waves. It would not take much more, and Kylo smirked to himself, curving the tendril around to rub in teasing circles over Hux’s prostate.

Hux squirmed in his seat, unable to do much but sit and feel as the pleasured spikes washed over him, Kylo’s control of the Force so precise that it moved with each of his motions; he could not push down on the intrusion for the stretch he so craved, nor could he rut against the firm caress of his dick to gain more friction, and Kylo loved watching his frustration mount. Control, complete and utter, with nothing Hux could do to change the sensations in any way. He knew Hux got off on that almost as much as the act itself, and they both knew it would continue up until the point the General could no longer take it.

“Kylo-” Hux’s low whine of his name was all the prompting he needed, lust-darkened gaze meeting his own and Kylo wished the helmet gone, if he could, just so that Hux could see his own hungry stare. He increased the pressure, both inside and out, rubbing and tugging in just the pattern he knew would bring Hux to completion the fastest, make him shout the loudest. There was an audible thunk as Hux threw his head back, body tensing and eyes slamming closed. He stopped breathing for a long moment and then, like a coiled spring snapping, arched up with a yell as he came, shuddering, inside his breeches.

Collapsing down into the seat once more, breathing ragged and body limp, Hux sat for a long while as his racing heart calmed and the sticky wet sensation spread within his underwear. It was unpleasant, and Kylo could feel his distaste of it through their link, yet the annoyance was muted and very much overshadowed by the need to kiss his disobedient knight senseless.

And then, perhaps, to sleep, the General’s eyelids drooping slightly.

_Perhaps we can convince them to take a break for lunch?_ Kylo tried, sounding perhaps a little hopeful as his stomach informed him that yes, he was indeed hungry.

_No, lunch is being provided, sadly._ Hux glanced at the clock on the wall, before rearranging himself in his seat, trying his best to restore his spoiled hair without the luxury of a mirror or gel. _Soon, in fact. You can stop controlling them now._

_Not until you stop playing with your hair, it looks fine._ Hux scowled over at him, but there was no heat in it, sliding his chair in so that his crotch was hidden beneath the tabletop, just in case.

Sure enough, only a matter of minutes later lunch was wheeled in on a trolley that looked as though it might have been used to serve lunch to Darth Vader himself, with how old it was and the loud squeak of wheels. The woman pushing it was young, early twenties perhaps, and Hux did not so much as blink as she placed a plate down in front of him. Nor did he touch the food itself, sitting and staring primly forward as Ren calmly reached out and snapped her neck.

“Poison. How droll.” Standing from his seat, Hux took his leave from the room with Ren at his heels, stepping over the still warm but very much lifeless body. It gave him an excuse to clean up, the assassin was dealt with, the rest of the attendees were shaken up enough that they hurried through the remainder of the meeting without any more ridiculous bickering and Hux had the opportunity to pin Ren to the wall in the refresher.

In all, it wasn’t a bad day.

* * *

“Supreme Leader, you wished to see me?” Kylo slid his mask off as he approached the enormous figure of his mentor, dropping to one knee out of respect before standing once more.

“I am aware of your little escapades this morning, Kylo Ren.” Snoke growled, leaning forward in his over-sized seat. Even as a hologram, the Supreme Leader was imposing, almost terrifying as he loomed over his apprentice. Kylo’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, mind racing for a moment as he tried to come up with something that did not sound too much like an excuse.

“Supreme Leader, I-”

“Taking control of an entire room of high profile First Order officers, locating and dispatching an assassin without causing a scene and showing General Hux his place in quite a _creative_ manner.” Snoke’s lips curled up into a smile, and Kylo thought he might well have a heart attack then and there. “You’ve done well.”

“I-” He swallowed, cowering perhaps a little less. “Thank you, Supreme Leader.”

“Just don’t break the General, Kylo Ren. We still need him if we are to succeed. Keep him cowed, but keep him _alive_. Dismissed.” It was a miracle Kylo’s knees did not give out there and then, sending him tumbling to the floor, as Snoke’s hologram vanished. On trembling legs and in shock he stumbled from the chamber, face ashen and helmet forgotten. He wanted the sanctity of his rooms, wanted his bed, and most of all he wanted Hux’s arms wrapped around him.

Still, that was the closest the Supreme Leader was ever likely to get to approving of their rather unorthodox relationship, which was a start he supposed.


End file.
